Anything, right?
by spicygurl
Summary: Ponyboy is bored, when he stumbles across Soda's “personal items” in their room.


**A/N: I don't know if this is lemon or not, but rated M just in case. Please review.**

Ponyboy POV

I was in my room with nothing to do. I finished my homework and nothing was on TV. Darry never let me out on school nights, so I was stuck in the house. I paced back and forth the small room, waiting for Soda to come home, so he could tell about his day, and I could tell him about school and what not.

I let out a loud, frustrated sigh, knowing no one would hear it, and plopped onto the bed, face first. I stayed like that until I couldn't breathe. Then I rolled over looked up at the ceiling. I quickly popped up as a thought hit me. I could go into Darry's room and go through his stuff, that way, the next time he complained about me being 'irresponsible' I could use something against him. Evil, I know. Invasion of privacy, I know, but I was so bored I could watch grass grow. I've done it before to. They don't grow to fast. I got distracted and looked up at the clouds, noticing they were golden. That was the day I first looked at a sunset.

As I reached Darry's door, I realized that, if I did this, it would really come back and bite me, so I just sulked back to my room.

I was making my way over to the bed, when I tripped on one of my shoes. "Damn it." I cursed at myself.. As I was about to get up, I noticed a box, about the size of a shoebox, but bigger, was sticking out from under the bed. _Interesting, _I thought, _I've never seen that before. _I pulled it out, and opened it up. To my surprise I found: A tub of some kind of jell labeled "LUBE", a box of large condoms, 7 pictures of Soda and Sandy, 4 pictures of Sandy that were well...not appropriate for children, and a _playboy _magazine. I really wondered why he needed the magazine, those pictures of Sandy should have been enough to satisfy, if you ask me.

It was very hard for me to believe that Soda would posses such things. I mean, yeah he was bound to crack sooner or later with all those girls throwing themselves at him, but the magazine was dated 4 years ago.

I did my best to put everything back into the box the way I found them, so I could pretend I never found them, and laid back on my bed. I was trying not to think about it too much, but the pictures of Sandy kept going through my head. Before I knew it, I was as hard as a rock. I didn't notice until it started to hurt.

I knew what to do about. Either I could get laid or play the 'one handed tango'. Seeing as there was no way to leave this house at this time to find a girl, I knew what I had to do.

I quickly undid the button on my pants and pulled the zip down at record time. My boxers were a little loose, so I didn't bother taking them off. I slid my hand eagerly down my underwear, and wrapped my fingers around my throbbing member.

"Ah." I sighed. I had relieved a great amount of the pain with the simple touch, but it wasn't enough. I began to pump, from base to tip. My grip tightened when I reached the head of my cock, and then loosened as it went back down to the base. I went faster and faster until I knew I was about to cum. I quickly got up and ran around the room to find something to release on, but it was to late, and I came right there where I stood.

_Man, that was good. _I thought. I mentally patted myself on the back. Job well done.

I was so absorbed in pleasuring myself, that I hadn't noticed someone was watching me. When I turned, I saw a very wide-eyed...

Soda. He was staring at me, with a great amount of shock written clearly over his features.

"Soda..." I started. I didn't know what to say. What was I supposed to say, though? 'Oh, hey man. Sorry you caught me jerking off. You should have knocked first.' I don't think that would have worked. I should have locked the door.

"No, it's alright, Ponyboy." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. He walked over to me and helped me up, careful to avoid touching my hands. "Let's clean you off, man." I blushed a deep crimson, when I realized I was covered in my own seed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After I was all cleaned up, and fed, I went to my room to go to sleep. Soda was already there getting ready to go to sleep as well. He stripped down to his boxers, and looked for his night shirt. I was on my side of the bed, looking at the ceiling, trying hard not to think about what happened today.

"Aw, come on!" Soda yelled, causing me to jump.

"What?" I asked.

He laughed. "Look." He brought his sleep pants over to me and pointed at the drops of my cum on them. I could feel myself turning red all over again.

"Oh. I'm so sorry, Soda! I didn't mean to!" I was apologizing to him, talking a mile a minute.

"Naw, don't worry about it, Pony. I'll find new pants." He smiled at me, and walked to the closet.

Minutes later, he was in the bed beside me trying to get comfortable.

"I really am sorry, Soda." I apologized for the millionth time.

"Don't worry about it." He yawned. "Hey, Ponyboy?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why were you so..." He didn't continue.

"Why was I so, what?" I asked.

"You know. Why did you need to... do that?"

"Oh." I said as realization hit. I might as well tell him the truth. "I found your pictures."

"My pictures? What are you talking about?" He sounded really confused.

I thought it would be easier to just show him, so I got up and crawled over him and out of bed.

"Where you headed now, Pony" He asked. I ignored him and bent down so I could see under the bed. "Checkin' for monsters, Pone?" He laughed at his own joke.

I sighed. "No, Soda." I let a little annoyance drip into my voice, but I still chuckled. I have to admit, it was pretty funny. I finally pulled the box out and brought it up. I let it drop on Soda's stomach, and crawled over him again to get back to my spot.

I felt him go stiff beside me, and his breathing stopped. I turned to look at him, and he looked terrified.

"Oh." Was all he said. And he opened the box and looked inside. His eyes widened and I could tell he was shocked that I had found his box and its contents.

I looked in the box with him and pulled the tub of jell out. Now was a great time as any to ask what "lube" was. "Hey, Soda? What is this for?" I handed it to him and his eyes widened.

"Nothing, Ponyboy. Don't worry about it." He put it back in the box, and closed it quickly. Then he turned to me. "Listen, Ponyboy. Don't ever look in this box again, and don't EVER tell Darry about this. As a matter of fact, no one should know about this, alright?" He looked dead serious, so I nodded. "Okay." He sighed. "Good night." And with that, he rolled over and 'went to sleep'.

"Whatever." I said, and then I quickly fell asleep.

**A/N: Well, what did you guys think? Leave a review. Please, no flames.**


End file.
